


For All the Plans

by flipflop_diva



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Party, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy should have known that planning the big Halloween party with Gina wasn't going to be the easiest thing she had ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All the Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cults](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cults/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy!

Amy was working hard. She had all the necessities. Catalogues full of the latest and greatest Halloween party ideas. A laptop in front of her with twenty-five tabs all opened to web pages proclaiming the best tips for making your party a success. A cookbook Boyle had given her that had recipes guaranteed to spook your guests. And a piece of paper filled with names she had been scouting out for the past two weeks of people who should be invited to the party in order to most surprise everyone in the Nine-Nine.

At times, the stress had been almost too much, but it was two days before the big celebration, and Amy was feeling confident. Exhausted, but confident.

Gina, however, was sitting in the corner, painting her nails and yawning.

“Tell me again about the decorations,” Gina said as she examined her nails even closer and then sighed. She held up the bottle of bright orange polish so Amy could see it. “Does this look like Halloween orange to you? Or would you say pumpkin pie orange?”

“What?” Amy said, and she wiped her hand across her brow to get off some of the sweat. Her hair felt a little greasy. Had she showered recently? She couldn’t remember.

“This nail polish,” Gina repeated. She waved it around, like that would make Amy care more. “Would you say it’s more Halloween orange or pumpkin pie orange?”

“Ummm, neither?” Amy said. “I thought you wanted to go over decorations?”

“Oh, yes,” Gina said. She set down the nail polish and looked at Amy. “Tell me what you have.”

“Okay,” Amy said. She shuffled through a stack of papers she had in front of her until she found what she was looking for. She started at the top of the list.

“Orange balloons.”

“Ehhh,” Gina said.

Amy frowned. “Cotton across one wall stretched out to look like cobwebs.”

“Boooooo-ring.”

“Black plastic on the walls to look like a dungeon.”

“So 1990s.”

“Life-sized mummies and zombies.”

“Is this Halloween Disneyland? Booooooo-ring.”

“What?” Amy put down her list. “We went over this list together just yesterday. You said you loved everything.”

Gina lifted a finger to her lips. She quirked a brow. “I did?”

“Yes!”

“Hmmmm. I must not have been paying attention. Redo it all.”

“Redo it all?” Amy almost shrieked. “The party is two days away!”

“Ohhh, right,” Gina said. She stood up and stretched. “Then I guess you better hurry.” She headed toward the door. “You know Captain Holt will be _so_ disappointed if you fail him.”

Amy seethed after her. “That’s not true!” she yelled. But of course it was true. Damn it. What was she going to do? 

Gina stuck her head back in. She was grinning.

“Don’t look so smug,” Amy said bitterly, but Gina just laughed.

“You know I’m just teasing,” she said. “Do you really think I would help plan a party that’s anything less that absolutely amazing?” She gestured to the table where she had been sitting. “My notes are all there. The decorations are taken care of. Just don’t forget the cake. See you at the party!”

She disappeared again. Amy stared at the space where she had been, mouth open.

“That’s not nice!” she called, but if Gina heard, this time she didn’t answer. Amy sighed and walked over to the table. Yup, there in the center was a notebook and on the first page was a numbered list neatly written out under the heading “Gina’s Kick-Ass Party Décor.”

Amy read through it. It was a good list, she had to admit, a spectacular list even. But still.

“Next year,” she said to the empty room, “I’m getting Jake to be my co-host.”


End file.
